


A Gift Unto Darkness

by Lady_of_Mischief



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Death, F/M, Kangaroo, Old Age, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Female Character, Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Santa Claus - Freeform, Teen Years, Trauma, aldut years, bunny - Freeform, eastermund, jack frost best friend, pitch love interest, tooth fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Mischief/pseuds/Lady_of_Mischief
Summary: She was born for the Guardians and the shadows. Destined to be a bridge for two sides of a coin. She is sent a protector, one who it seems, does not want the job. She was made for him, to be his savior, but what happens when the savior cannot save the fallen? What happens when the fallen refuses to be anywhere accessible, when they're unreachable?
Relationships: Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood) & You, Pitch Black/Kozmotis Pitchiner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Gift Unto Darkness

A woman lay in a hospital bed, getting ready to give birth to a girl, and this girl was about to be born without a father in her future.

Her father had died while fighting over in a foreign country, leaving his pregnant wife, and never getting the chance to meet his daughter.

The woman was heartbroken over this, and the only reason she carried on was because of the child inside of her, and yet she couldn't wait until this child was out of her and she had put her up for adoption.

But what neither the woman or child knew, was that there was a mysterious figure watching this woman, a man sent to watch over and protect this child.

He wasn't usually a watcher of children, in fact, he was the one who gave them nightmares, yet he had been sent to protect and watch this child, make sure she grew up without incident.

Those were his only instructions, and he did as he was told because being around since the beginning begins to get old.

He walks through the hospital, through people, through doors, until he gets to this woman, this woman who screams out of pain.

The doctors and nurses tell her to push and breathe, and finally, after what seemed like hours of piercing and blood-curdling screams, she's able to breathe without pain.

"You did good." A nurse says and strokes the woman's mousy brown hair.

She's handed her child and takes it in her arms and tears flow down her face, realizing that she could never give this child up. It was a product of love.

The mysterious man inched closer, appearing the behind the new mother, and looked upon the newborn

Well, aren't you an ugly little thing?

And suddenly the baby takes its first breath of air and... nothing, not a sound from her. She was quiet, but her green eyes spoke volumes. They were huge, filled with questions and wonder, and they stared right up at him

MIM, why didn't you send a guardian, she is obviously better off in their care. He questions the moon that had begun to shine its light through the window.

Of course, there was no reply.

The woman's heart monitor began to beep rapidly, and the Nurse takes the baby out of the mother's hands, and clears the room out, leaving the Doctor and a few nurses — not as many as before.

"Nurse, start chest compressions, and mark the time." The doctor says to his assistant. He points to another person in the room. "And you, I want you to find out if she has any family, brothers or sister, and call them, get them here asap." The woman nods and leaves the room, and so does this mysterious figure that hid in the shadows. He didn't want to see this, he brought fear, not death, and he hated these types of fatalities, someone was always worse off with a dead mother.

He went through that grief, but that was many millennia ago now, and he barely remembered it.

Sometimes there would be glimpses and flashbacks of a beautiful woman with a child sitting on her hip, and that would only remind him of the loss of his child and wife. He didn't grieve for them, it was more of a dull ache, like tiring to remember a sad memory, and still feeling heavy after all these years, but even now he never forgot his daughter. She was the best part of him, and the sole reason he became what he was today.

He had sacrificed himself for his daughter, for his daughter to have a future.

"She has no one." The nurse says to herself, and pulling the shadowed man out of his thoughts, and she goes through the woman's file on the computer.

"What about a mother or father, close friend, or even second cousin?" The man sitting next to her says, and she types away furiously on the computer.

He never did understand the humans and their technology.

"Well?" The man pesters.

"She has an Aunt Lysa, living in Burgess, Pennsylvania." The man nods.

"Good. Give her a call, tell her we'll take care of the child until she arrives." The nurse nods and dials the number that appeared on the screen.

The shadow leaves the scene once again and goes to the nursery.

Has she even been named?

The bright light of the hospital weakened him, any mass amount of light did, it wasn't enough to affect him too much, but it was enough to notice.

So, when the dim of light of the nursery greeted him, he relaxed. The little didn't seem to bother him here; it was almost as if they were preparing for his arrival.

He didn't like being around people, and hated hospitals; they were his least favorite things.

They smelled of death himself, and it was never an inviting smell, preferably one that made you want to run and vomit.

Manny had asked him to be here for this child tonight, and he never figured out why, and he wouldn't come to understand until many years later.

He was at the head of the child's crib, staring straight down into her green eyes, and he realizes he has never seen this shade of green in anyone's eyes before.

She looks up at him and coos, a sign that she recognizes that he's there.

How can you possibly see me, you have nothing to believe in yet?

A nurse comes in to check the baby, and she seems nervous like something went wrong, or perhaps it felt as if someone was following her.

"You poor thing, no family left except an aunt who lives on the other side of the country. You won't even know where you were born, or the friends you could have had here." She sighs. "I guess the Lord has another plan for your young one."

Lord? The only Lord that existed was Manny. Humans and their stupid need to explain, validate and ensure themselves with fake gods, not even realizing that the moon was cause for everything.

A man walks in with a look on his face, sorrow perhaps.

"Hey Doc, how is the mother doing?" She turns to look at the man, his black hair slicked back, and his green eyes had turned red around the edges.

"She's gone." The woman's stature changes and she nods her head in understanding.

"How?"

"I'm not sure, everything was fine, everything was normal, and she just..."

"Like she didn't want to live anymore?" He nods.

"Well, at least the kid doesn't go through the struggle of finding out who her real parentage is by being adopted."

"She'll be raised by family then?" The nurse sticks her finger into the child's hand, and she grips the finger hard, almost paining the nurse.

"They found an aunt that lives in Burgess, Pennsylvania."

"How long before she's here?"

"Two days." The nurse nods as an acknowledgment and the doctor leaves, leaving the baby, the nurse, and the shadowed man in the room.

"There is a castle on a cloud," The nurse sings softly, breathy even, but it was still a beautiful voice, and the newborn looked to her, away from the shadowed man. "I like to go there in my sleep."

The king of nightmares leaves the room, even leaves the building, walking out into the cold night air, and light of the full moon.

The minute he was outside he could sense them, four guardians all hiding in the shadows, His shadows.

"I know you're here; there's no use hiding." The man speaks to the dark, his accent one of a sovereign man from England, but at the same time completely different.

"Why are you here, Pitch?" The tallest of the group, a man that looked like Santa Claus, speaks with his heavy Russian accent, making his w's sound like v, and addressed the shadowed man.

"I could ask the same about you," Pitch replies, mischief in his voice, preparing for another attack from the guardians.

"Man in moon sent us here." North replies, and Pitch nods his head.

"So, I see." Another figure steps out of the shadow, this time it's a kangaroo that stands almost seven feet tall and has a boomerang in his hand and weird stripings on his fur.

"Yeah, but what about you?" The bunny speaks, and he's got an Australian accent, I'm sure that a joke about an Australian, Russian, and brit have been made so I won't make it.

"Same reason as you, I too, was sent by the man in the moon."

"That doesn't make sense," The bunny begins. "Why, would he send you to do a guardians job?" He points a boomerang at pitch and inches closer to him.

"I've been asking myself that same question." He replies and folds his hands behind his back and circles the two figures. "She can see me, just born, no reason to fear anything, and she can see me. I'm willing to bet she'll be able to see all of you too. Should we chance it?"

A feathered fairy and short gold man appear from the shadows and stand behind the bunny and north.

"She could be the child manny told us about all those years ago." The fairy says in her sweet little voice, making pitch almost sick to her stomach. "The one with a pure heart."

"What, in this horrible world, are you talking about tooth?" Pitch eggs her on, trying to get her to be angry and attack.

"Many years ago, Man in Moon, had gathered us together and told us of a girl who would be born with a pure heart," North starts, lowering his swords and putting them away. "A child that could see any guardian or being for as long as she lived. The only way she wouldn't be able to see us is if she stopped believing."

"She would be born with the gift of sight, and she would be sent to help the world when the world would need her most." Tooth says.

"That's quite funny because Manny sent me to watch over and protect her. So, pray tell, why would he send such a pure-hearted child down to this earth, and have me watch over it, I'm the last thing he'd want." Pitch spits out.

"I couldn't agree more." Bunny says.

"Bunny, enough." Tooth says and falls over to Pitch. "She was made to save you."

"Save me?!?" Pitch throws his hands to his chest, pointing to himself. "Save me from what?"

"Yourself." Tooth breathes, and pitch gives a short chuckle.

"I need saving from myself? Well, if he plans on saving me, he's too late." Pitch turns cold, hos voice harshens, and the figure goes rigid. "He should have saved me before any of you were guardians."

"Pitch, he's trying to make things right, like he should have done in the beginning!" Tooth counters.

"Make things right?! If he wanted to make things right, he should have never turned my daughter into mother nature, who hates me now. He should have stopped the nightlings when he had the chance! If the man in the moon is trying to make things right, well, he's too damned late."

"Pitch." North cuts in, but pitch ignores him, continuing on his rant.

"If he wanted to save me, he should have done so millennia ago, and no little girl with no parents is going to save me. She is a child, what can a human child do that could save me? She sees me, but so can anyone who believes in the boogeyman, so tell me, how she is different. Tell me how she is going to save me!" The four guardians are quiet and solemn, and none of them could meet the King of Nightmares' gaze, all except North.

"Imagine what it could be like, being loved by someone who believes in you, instead of being feared."

"I'm the boogeyman, no one loves me, and no one ever could."

"Man in the moon is trying-" North starts, but all the bitterness pitch has is directed back at north.

"Man in the moon has never helped me, and never will. Stop trying to sell me a story he told you years ago." He walks away from the group and back towards the hospital;. "I'll see you again when the time comes." And he vanishes into the shadows.

The four guardians stand there, somewhat shocked at the events that were starting to unfold before them.

"We should be watching over her; it's the right thing to do." Bunny says looking to north.

North keeps his eyes peeled to the spot where Pitch had vanished, and he sighs. Perhaps bunny was right, and maybe they should be making sure she is safe and guarded, but Man in Moon says otherwise. And unfortunately, the man in the moon always has a reason for doing things and has not been wrong.

"Perhaps, but Man in Moon wants Pitch to watch over her, so we will let him."

"Can we at least see her?" Tooth speaks quietly, and North nods.

They begin their walk towards the hospital, towards their next guardian, and towards someone who would change their immortal lives.

Sometimes, life gives us things that don't always look good, or promising or kind, and sometimes it's precisely the opposite.

Perhaps it's trying to pass finals week in college, or maybe it's just trying to get to the next of hour of the day because life has been particularly hard. Hell, perhaps it's three o'clock in the afternoon, and you're still trying to get out of bed, or you're just waking up and have to go to a graveyard shift.

Whatever it is, you have the tools, the people, and the ability to push forward, and sometimes, that light push, turns to shove, and maybe today you don't even budge, but perhaps if you scream and push maybe there's still hope.

Even if hope, means getting up, getting dressed, and going to your mailbox.

Maybe that's all you need.

Hope, that life can get better, can be better than where you're at now.


End file.
